More Than Skin Deep
by luvsanime02
Summary: Relena loves that Heero trusts her enough for this.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 24th Kinktober prompt: pegging (1xR).

########

 **More Than Skin Deep** by luvsanime02

########

Relena didn't expect Heero to want this so much, but he's as eager as she is, if not more. They'd even shopped together for options, both of them wanting a say in which strap-on Relena picked out. She quickly learned that shopping with Heero was surprisingly fun.

Not as fun as this, though. Relena runs her hands over Heero's back again, watching him arch up into her touch, and wonders for how long she can tease him before he protests.

As though he knows exactly what she's thinking, Heero turns his head to the side and raises an eyebrow at her. "Nervous?" he asks.

It would almost be a taunt except for the serious look in his eyes, and Relena smiles. "No," she assures him. "Just enjoying the view," she adds, and Heero snorts, amused.

"You'd enjoy it even more if you were doing something," he says pointedly, raising his ass a little higher, and Relena huffs. She leans forward, though, and spreads his ass cheeks a little in order to see his opening better. It's stretched and slick already, and Relena's not sure if she appreciates Heero being impatient or if she feels cheated out of fingering him open herself. She'll have to do it next time in order to compare.

She loves that there's going to be a next time. Relena already knows that they both want that. But Heero's right, that's enough teasing for the moment. She leans forward more and presses the head of the dildo against Heero's hole, and watches in fascination as it sinks inside of him.

Heero groans in pleasure, and Relena grabs hold of the dildo and presses it in deeper. She doesn't want to hurt him, but Heero is already thrusting back onto the strap-on, and he really is so impatient when he's the one being fucked.

"You're okay?" she asks, just to be sure. He nods eagerly in reply. Relena starts pulling the dildo back out of Heero and holds apart his ass cheeks, keeping them spread open so that she can _watch_. Relena is captivated by the sight of Heero being fucked, of Relena controlling his pleasure in this new way, of the way that he bucks against her hold but doesn't actually try to break free, trusting her.

He's beautiful. Relena pushes inside of him again, a little harder this time, and feels the feature of the strap-on fixed to her move, rubbing her clit. Relena moans, and Heero's quieter but no less audible moan echoes hers, and then Relena starts up a rhythm, pushing deeply inside of Heero before pulling back out, wanting him to feel this. She wants him to know that she's fucking him.

"Faster," Heero says, and his voice is almost begging. Relena loves it, so she gives him what he wants and speeds up her thrusts. His ass is clenching around the dildo, and Relena watches. She can't seem to stop watching. She loves that she's the one giving Heero this pleasure.

Experimentally, Relena shifts, pushing the dildo in at a different angle, and Heero moans again. Relena's panting. This isn't going to last much longer.

"Can you touch yourself?" she asks him. She could probably reach around him, but it would change the angle again, and this one seems good. Heero's pushing back onto the dildo again, Relena's hands guiding his movements and controlling the pace.

At her suggestion, as though he's only been waiting for permission, Heero grabs his cock and starts stroking it rapidly. Relena leans more into her thrusts, putting more of her weight behind her movements, and she's rewarded by Heero jerking and twitching in her grip as he comes hard.

Relena imagines that she can feel him clenching around her, watches as his back trembles and his ass squeezes around the dildo still stretching him open. She grinds down against the strap-on to get some more friction on her clit, just enough to spark something inside of her, and then Relena's coming too. She gasps, her eyes shutting as light explodes behind her eyes, and she rides her orgasm until she can't stand the stimulation any longer. She then slowly eases out of Heero and leans back, shaking fingers undoing the strap-on and pulling it off of herself.

Heero's watching her with the same intensity that she was looking at him earlier, and he smirks when she collapses onto her side, breathing heavily. That was fantastic.

"Not bad for your first time," Heero says, the jerk.

Relena rolls her eyes, but she's smiling. "Thanks," she says. "What could be better for next time?" she asks, because Relena definitely wants to get better at this, and practice makes perfect, after all.

Heero's answering smile says that he's in complete agreement with her.


End file.
